The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In competitive handgun shooting, a shooter may need to reload the handgun several times by pressing a magazine release, dropping an empty magazine from the magazine well of the grip, and inserting and locking a loaded magazine back into the magazine well. Generally, the magazine has an outer profile that is complementary to inner surfaces of the magazine well such that the magazine can fit snugly into the magazine well. The complementary profiles of the magazine and the magazine well can may make reloading the handgun difficult, particularly when the shooter is under pressure during competition. In competitive handgun shooting, the handgun should be reloaded as quickly as possible.
Known devices that help to improve the speed of loading magazines include the “adaptive magwell” provided by Lancer, or the variety of “magwells” provided by Speed Shooters, International. Generally, these devices are separate components that are attached to the end portion of a magazine well and increase the size of the opening of the magazine well, thus increasing the speed with which the firearm can be reloaded. These devices, however, add increased costs to the firearm and are often not allowed in competitive shooting.